


At the Beach

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Dean and Castiel. Blood kin</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

Cas watched Dean intently as he ran his fingers through the fire. Ever since he had been turned Dean would purposely push the limit he could not when he was human. Dean groaned low in his throat, retracting his hand from the flame, and closing his eyes trying to fight back the urge. It was night, the only source of light, the mesh of fire and wood rift but there seems to be a thousand people out on the dark beach. An ordinary couple passes them on their way off the beach and all Dean can think is  _'Why do they all have to pass by me? And why do they all have to smell so good?'_ and as if reading his mind and hell for all Dean knows he could be, Cas who is sitting up against Dean grips his thigh and squeezes in warning as each person leaves. He can sense Dean's thirst. When it seems as if every person has finally left Cas takes his grip and slides it up towards Dean's crotch lazily making him whip his head around and eyes clash with fierce blue one.

"Dean," the angel starts, hand still moving towards his crotch. "You need to—" one more couple passes, giggling to each other, "—satisfy your 'needs'." Cas stares at Dean and widens his eyes to make sure he understands. He does.

"No Cas. Drop it." Dean doesn't want to give this up. For the first time in a long time he had enjoyed himself without losing control or feeling guilty. He's lying up against a log, a blanket shielding him and Cas from the sand with Cas up against him, the breeze from the sea mixing with his scent which is the most heavenly thing he had ever inhaled. He doesn't want to give this up for a stupid need to drink.

"Well." It's all Cas says as his palm meets the front of Dean's jeans and he pushes against it. Dean's intake of breath is short as he wriggles against Cas' hand, and he quickly looks around confirming, and sensing no one is around. Finally everyone is gone. As he turns his head back to face Cas he is met with a kiss, his lips are soft but the kiss is not. It's full of lust, so much want and urgency as his tongue slips in, running over Dean's teeth as Cas rubs him through his jeans, mouth still on his and doing things no angel of the Lord should know how to do. Cas shifts so that he is now straddling Dean's lap.

"Cas." Dean grunts out as he rocks his hips up against Cas. "What are you—" he is cut off by Cas' hand slipping to undo his pants and stroking his growing erection, causing Dean to reach for Cas' hips and grip tight.

"I guess there is one 'need' I can help you satisfy." Cas is smirking now as he works Dean's hard cock, watching Dean's head loll back. When Cas runs his thumb over the head of Dean's cock Dean snaps his head forward, smashing his mouth into Cas', fingers working at Cas' belt but after it doesn't give, Dean becomes inpatient and rips the slacks down the side, tearing them off and throwing them out of the way. Dean pushes Cas down onto the blanket. His skin looks particularly milky and delicious with the light of the fire dancing across his hips and hardness. Dean sits up and pushes down his jeans and boxers in one go revealing his hard dick and at that sight of it Cas licks his lips and looks up expectantly at Dean. Slowly he strips off his shirt, giving Cas a look before slipping it over his head. Cas gets the hint and begins unbuttoning his shirt but only the first few buttons are done before Dean lurches forward to crash his body into Cas.

Cas moans at the contact and brings his hips up, pushing at Dean with need as Dean holds onto Cas' hips, rubbing his cock against Cas before moving away and replacing where his dick had been with two fingers. This earns frequent moans from Cas and the word ' _Please'_ chanted over and over again as he rocks his body down into Dean's fingers. When Cas is finally fed up with waiting he reaches for Dean, grasping firmly and looking Dean deep in the eyes. "Now." Dean doesn't need to be told twice and he rubs his dick over Cas' opening before pushing forward, leaning to lick up Cas' chest to neck. His thrusts quickly become fast and relentless as he fucks Cas into the beach sand, and Cas grunts out with a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body, reaching up to rake his fingers down Dean's back.

"Dean, ah Deeean!" Cas' legs clench around him as Dean reaches a hand between them, stroking Cas' hard cock furiously. Cas feels the pressure coiling in his belly and calls out to Dean one more time before demanding "Bite me!' Dean falters at the request and when his hips stop moving Cas whines and thrusts upwards to make up for it.

"What?" Dean's voice is thick with confusion but he's also hard and the thought of biting Cas goes straight to his cock, as if it could possibly get harder. He's started moving hip hips again but is still taken aback.

"Dean. Bite." Cas moans out, grips Dean's shoulders, as if he'll be in psychical pain if Dean doesn't fulfill his wish. Dean grabs Cas hands and pins them into the sand, bury them slightly.

"Fuck," Cas is all moans now and breathy little gasps as Dean pounds into him. "Please. Bite me." The noise Cas makes after that does things to Dean and he lurches forward again to pierce Cas' milky skin at the base of his shoulder. The lush taste of blood fills Dean's mouth as he hears a gasp of relief from Cas, and he picks up his pace, fucking into Cas as if there's no tomorrow. Cas is close to coming as he moans Dean's name in time to each thrust and if Dean's mouth wasn't already preoccupied he'd be screaming obscenities about how good this feels, how fucking good. Dean draws out a long taste of blood and Cas' back arches off the blanket, pushing his cock up against Dean's stomach as he comes, clenching around Dean.

When he falls back to the blankets his hands caress Dean's back, breathing heaving still, trying to coax Dean's orgasm out of him. Dean pulls away from Cas' neck and Cas catches him in a kiss, tongue rolling around his mouth, fresh with the taste of blood. He bites Dean's bottom lip and tugs on it a little too hard drawing a bit of Dean's own blood. Dean groans head down on Cas' chest now as he thrusts a few more times before coming hard. His body is still shaking in the after effects of his orgasm. Cas' wound is already healing, only slightly redder than the rest of his skin and Dean runs his thumb over the spot his teeth were just clamped down on.

"I didn't know you liked that." He laughed out, meeting Cas' electrifying blue eyes that are filled with bewilderment.

"I didn't either." Cas replies sheepishly.


End file.
